


最后的火焰杯

by rheinlai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheinlai/pseuds/rheinlai
Summary: HPparo，主CP为止鼬，副cp带卡、柱斑、有可能出现自蛇，出现的时候会在开头有警示。二柱子这一届目前没cp，走的第七班向私设如山年龄操纵有，很多人的相互年龄差被我缩小了很多，但是尽量会保持大体上的一致（比如鼬比止水年纪小之类的大方向不变），都是剧情需要OTL目前为止是清水向要是突发奇想上了本垒也会有警示据说火焰杯因为死亡人数过高而停办了慢热，文力大概都被睡眠不足吃了是个HE，至少最终结局是HE，所以不用担心【。分上下部，这是上。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 2





	1. 魁地奇杯和吉祥物

**Author's Note:**

> HPparo，主CP为止鼬，副cp带卡、柱斑、有可能出现自蛇，出现的时候会在开头有警示。  
> 二柱子这一届目前没cp，走的第七班向  
> 私设如山  
> 年龄操纵有，很多人的相互年龄差被我缩小了很多，但是尽量会保持大体上的一致（比如鼬比止水年纪小之类的大方向不变），都是剧情需要OTL  
> 目前为止是清水向要是突发奇想上了本垒也会有警示  
> 据说火焰杯因为死亡人数过高而停办了  
> 慢热，文力大概都被睡眠不足吃了  
> 是个HE，至少最终结局是HE，所以不用担心【。  
> 分上下部，这是上。

宇智波鼬打理好自己走下楼梯的时候，弟弟早已在客厅兴奋不已地蹦跶着。佐助一看到他眼睛就亮了，“哥哥！”他欢快地扑上去，带着一丝软绵绵的央求，在父亲面前他并不太敢表露这种感情，但有哥哥撑腰壮了他的胆，“这学期我能陪你去站台么。我也想去逛对角巷……”

“不行，佐助，”宇智波富岳挽着妻子的手，腰板挺直站在客厅，“你还没到入学的年龄，今年也要继续留在家里，家庭教师会来教你的。”

佐助嘟起嘴巴闷闷不乐。鼬看着才刚刚满9周岁的弟弟还带着点婴儿肥的脸，笑着戳了戳后者光洁的额头：“抱歉，佐助，下次吧。”

宇智波美琴笑着看着两个儿子的互动，柔声道：“好了，时间不早了，我们出发吧。”鼬应了一声，拉住佐助的手，和父母一起走出了宇智波大宅的大门。宇智波的领地向来不允许幻影移形，他们得走到领地外围。

待离开了宇智波的管辖范围后，鼬抱住毫不犹豫扑进自己怀里的佐助，望着父母点了点头。然后下一秒钟，随着三声爆裂般的声音响起，四个人消失不见。

佐助从挤压感中回过神来的时候，他们已经站在了一个他并不熟悉的山头上。太阳早在他们出门的时候就已完全露出地面，现在已在大地上洒落金色的暖洋洋的光芒，一个闪烁的光点引起了他的注意。他随着光芒望过去，发现那是阳光从一个不太光滑的陶瓷碗上折射出来的模样。

那碗内印着的是一个他熟悉的符号徽章，金属的材料。而在徽章旁边站着的人更加让他熟悉。

“富岳大人，美琴夫人，鼬，佐助。”站在徽章旁边的人微微弯了弯腰，对每个人都恭敬地打了声招呼。

富岳看起来很满意，虽然他马上就摆了摆手：“不用这么拘谨，止水，希望我们没让你等很久。”

“哪里，我也是刚刚到。”名为宇智波止水的年轻人笑着说。

“止水哥！”佐助等着自己的父亲说完，马上迫不及待地冲上去扑了止水一个满怀。

止水搂住佐助，揉了揉对方的头发，随后直起身看向鼬：“你长高了吗？感觉你高了一点。”

鼬忍不住翘起了嘴角，“不管怎样，都还是没有止水你高。”

“时间快到了。”富岳从口袋里掏出怀表看了看，说道。于是他们就此打住话头，一起走向那个看起来并不是很出彩，制作甚至有些粗糙的陶瓷碗，他皱眉看了看，然后伸手抓住了碗的边缘。其他人也纷纷效仿。

“两只手都要抓紧了。”鼬小声地教导着佐助，虽然碗的边缘似乎经过特殊的塑形，弧度并不容易使其脱手，但佐助还是乖乖地把两只手都搭了上去，眼里闪着兴奋的光。鼬又叮嘱了几次抓紧把手的事，还没回过头，就感觉到另一只温暖的手掌覆上自己的左手。他轻微地颤了下，然后回过头，果不其然看见止水把他的右手放在了自己的左手上。你在做什么，他用口型对着止水说，止水挑了挑眉毛，示意他看了下现在的状况。鼬这才发现碗口已经被占满了，止水只有一只手能抓住碗的边缘。

你说要两只手都抓紧的，止水用口型回答鼬，鼬吐了口气，没再说什么。止水见他没了反应笑着拿指尖划了划对方的手背，引来了对方的怒视。鼬在佐助兴奋的倒数声中最终低下头避开止水的视线——倒不是说他在意什么，只是止水的翘眼梢总带着些微妙的笑意，让鼬感觉自己被占了便宜。

随着佐助的倒数来到0，所有人都觉得自己的肚脐眼被猛地一勾，一阵风过去后，随着富岳的一声下令，所有人都放开了那个不起眼的门钥匙。鼬拉住猛地往下掉的佐助，和止水一起慢慢地落至地上。

“不愧是小鼬呢，第一次走门钥匙就懂得怎么降落了。”

“并不难学。”鼬拍了拍佐助的头，淡淡地回答。

富岳和美琴也顺利地回到了陆地上，富岳朝着止水他们点了点头，美琴则笑着用怀念的语气说道：“真是好久没用门钥匙了呢，真怀念啊，年轻的时候，是吧富岳。”

还没等富岳回答，一个人影就随着爆响闪现在众人眼前。

“居然是宇智波的族长大人，真是不好意思，难得您用门钥匙，我们没想到。”对方朝富岳弯了弯腰。

“无妨，只是犬子一时兴起的提议，便换个方式走走。”

“神月。”止水抬手挥了挥，打了个招呼。

神月出云——一个同样毕业于霍格沃茨的魔法部成员对于止水的态度远远比富岳要亲近，他朝止水挤了挤眼睛做了个鬼脸，然后将一张纸递给富岳：“这是你们的帐篷所在的位置。”

他们的帐篷早已搭建好了，止水这次和他们住一起，反正帐篷的空间够大。

止水打了声招呼就跑去其他帐篷找他的同僚了——刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业的几个拉文克劳里有几个人都来了魁地奇杯的现场，正好可以叙叙旧。

“你小子不错啊！”钢子铁用胳膊撞了撞止水，另一只手还拿着一杯黄油啤酒，“居然和族长混了！”

宇智波止水虽然姓宇智波，但并不是真正的纯血种巫师——他的父亲在很早之前就因为对抗黑魔王而牺牲了，是个英勇的敖罗，而他和身为麻瓜的母亲一起长大。宇智波是个注重血统的家族，因此早在止水的父亲结婚的时候他们就已举家搬出了宇智波的领地，去和普通居民住在了一起。

在霍格沃茨见过止水的人都会承认，宇智波止水像个宇智波，又不像个宇智波。他有宇智波的头脑和能力，还有宇智波的血统——宇智波是个历史悠久的魔法家族，几乎每个族人都是能力优秀的巫师，止水也不例外。但止水在拉文克劳——而宇智波则是众所周知的斯莱特林家族。止水的性格也并不像个宇智波，比起因为家族传统而高傲敏感不轻易与他人接触的其他宇智波，止水总是能和人打成一片，生性开朗温和……噢，还是不说在学校里有多少女孩子追着他跑了，这太难计算了。

“不算什么大事——只是佐助他想试试门钥匙，鼬就假装自己很感兴趣的样子，我顺势说了下我的门钥匙魁地奇杯计划。于是就这样——啪！”止水用手模拟出了一个爆炸的情形，“我们的点子就撞到了一起。”

“佐助？”一个紫色头发的女孩撩起帐篷的门帘，钻了进来，“鼬的弟弟吗？他还没上学吧？”

“还有两年才能买个魔杖，不过也有可能和他哥一样……卯月来一杯吗？”止水拿了杯钢子铁递过来的黄油啤酒。

“——提前入学的天才少年又多一个？还是不要了吧，”月光疾风的声音弱弱地在角落里传出来，“真不愧是天才家族呢。”说完他轻声咳了咳。

“我不了谢谢，疾风，你该出去透透气。”卯月夕颜站在门口说，“这样对你的肺有好处。”

“我觉得佐助应该还是会11岁才入学，”止水在月光疾风被起哄着跟着女孩走出门的时候说，浅啜了一口黄油啤酒，“鼬这种天才，太少见了。”

“好好，”钢子铁示意他看门口，“知道你家鼬最厉害了，别夸了。”

止水回过头，看到鼬带着佐助站在门口。

“你说的话我听到了。”鼬说。

止水有一瞬间感觉自己被噎到了。此刻他和鼬肩并肩走在热闹的帐篷间，佐助在他们俩前面乱窜，兴奋地四处张望。

“佐助是个很优秀的孩子，”鼬继续说，止水在他脸上看不出什么表情，“虽然，循序渐进是件好事。我并不觉得我是个天才，霍格沃茨还有很多东西我还没学到。”

止水长叹一口气，“你知道吗，小鼬，就算你很聪明，也是会累的。”

鼬下意识地反驳：“可是……”

“明明是个天才，却那么努力，你真的很厉害呢——别打断我，”止水看出鼬又想说话，“我没什么别的意思，你的黑眼圈太浓了，你该多休息一下，鼬，我们还在放假呢。”

鼬沉默了，过了好久才嘟囔了一句：“……只是篝火的影子的问题。”

“你说是什么就是什么，”止水笑了起来，伸手搂过鼬，“答应我，至少魁地奇杯的这几天，好好放松一下？”

还没等鼬出声，佐助就跑了回来：“止水哥！你和哥哥在说什么？”

止水闭上右眼，朝佐助做了个鬼脸：“我在和你哥商量明天带你去玩。”

佐助兴奋了起来，“真的吗！太好了！”

鼬无奈地望向止水，试图传达“其实我真的不想出去”的信息未果，看着佐助期待的眼神，内心只叹止水真是抓紧了他的弱点，只好答应下来：“好。”

他没漏过佐助的欢呼声中止水那一脸计划通的表情。

坐进坐席的时候，止水咂了咂嘴。“我第一次来这种VIP席位呢。”

他们坐在几乎最前排了，对面就是主席台，一切都看得一清二楚。止水在上来的时候顺手买了几个望远镜，现在正教佐助怎么用望远镜回放动作。

“按这里——然后你就可以看见那个人在一遍又一遍地舔他的雪糕。”

佐助很感兴趣地仔细盯着望远镜。佐助和止水分别坐在鼬的两边，这使得止水在教佐助用望远镜的时候得整个人趴在鼬的身上。鼬低头就能看到止水那卷曲的头发，虽然很想伸手撩一下，但是鼬最终劝服自己别这么干并抬起了头，然后他就看见从面前路过的宇智波带土。

较为年长些的宇智波挑了挑眉毛，“晚上好。”

止水没直起身——他的手还帮佐助拎着望远镜，他转过头看见带土，于是欢快地说：“晚好呀带土。”

鼬也只好点点头说晚上好。

带土的眼神在他俩的姿势上盘旋了几圈，最终什么也没说，直接走了过去和富岳问好去了。

鼬看着不远处旗木家的长子也要走过来了，赶紧推了推止水：“起来。”

止水这才把望远镜放进佐助手里直起身来，然后和走过来的卡卡西打了个招呼。

待所有人都入座之后，开幕式也就拉开序幕了。坐在宇智波四人前面的是吵闹的一家三口，女主人和儿子似乎非常兴奋于即将开场的活动。

“开场是什么？”第一次看这种比赛的佐助好奇地问。

“应该是吉祥物表演吧。”止水想了想说道，“……为什么主持人的声音听起来那么耳熟？”他眯起眼睛看了看，但是因为各种彩条和烟花乱飞晃了眼而什么也没看清。

“自来也。之前听父亲说主办方好不容易把他给找到了。”鼬的声音在主持人的呐喊下有些薄弱。

“那个云游四方的小说家？可真够厉害的，”止水偏过头，拂去掉落在鼬头顶的彩色礼花碎，“那不是传说中的三巫之一吗，只在魔法史课堂上见到过他的身影，原以为他会更老成持重一些。”

鼬有些不太自在地偏了偏头，还没多说什么，就听见佐助兴奋地大叫：“看哪！吉祥物出来了！”

他俩同时往体育场上方看去。

这场的魁地奇比赛虽然只是半决赛，但是上一届卫冕冠军的对手是本届最大的一匹黑马，所以这次对决非常地吸引各界的注意。

“不知道音之国会用什么吉祥物……”止水举起望远镜拉近镜头，在一堆礼炮的喷射下看到了对方吉祥物的全貌，“……哦梅林啊。”

“什么？”鼬也举起了望远镜。

“这个是……媚娃？”富岳在旁边拿着望远镜看了看，皱起眉头。

鼬皱了皱眉头，总觉得对方的媚娃和自己在书本上的看着不太像。

“天哪！火之国的吉祥物竟然是九尾！”看台上不知道谁喊了声，瞬间整个看台就沸腾了。

鼬看见富岳的眉头皱得更深了，后者神情复杂地看着体育场中央针锋相对的媚娃和九尾，突然前倾了身体似乎是准备和前面的人说话。

“四代……”他话音刚开头，漂浮在半空中的媚娃突然开始唱起了歌。

止水闭眼骂了一声，再睁开眼睛，瞳孔已经变成鲜血般的红色，鼬在对方眼眸里看到同样瞳孔泛起红色的样子。佐助有些不知所措，此刻看台上突然就混乱了起来，不少人似乎被迷惑了一般失了神往前跨步，直直超站台外边冲去。

“拦住他们！”富岳大吼，在场的魔法部成员全部都行动了起来——他们大部分在看到媚娃一出场就塞上了耳塞。

待鼬反应过来时，他看到佐助一把抓住了就坐在他前面的被迷惑了的一个小男孩——那小男孩有着金灿灿的头发。富岳则一把按住了前面一排的一家三口的男主人——和红发的女主人一起。

止水站起来望向天空，“……哦不，”他喃喃道，“富岳大人，九尾——”

不用他提醒，所有人都注意到了。

原本安静的九尾长啸一声，九条尾巴悉数张开，开始变得狂躁而愤怒。

九尾原本是由火之盟掌管的野兽，有着强大的魔法能量，曾经因为魔法暴走而毁灭了一整个村庄。如果在这种地方暴走……

鼬抓紧了手中的魔杖。

就在此刻一道蓝光猛地冲向九尾，将它包裹了起来，九尾的脾气似乎马上就被压制了下来。而对面的媚娃似乎也被什么东西吓着了，歌声渐渐弱下来。

蓝色席卷九尾的全身，幻化出了铠甲，看起来……看起来像被武装了似的，鼬心里想。

而止水也意识到了这点，“看在梅林的胡子的份上，”他呻吟了一声，“这……不是初代族长的秘术吗……”

不用他再多说，骚动平息下来的同时，大家都看到了在显眼的主席台上出现的人。宇智波的初代族长挥舞着的魔杖缓慢地完成最后一个动作，然后拢了拢灰色巫师袍的袖子，傲然直视着息声的媚娃们。


	2. 阴谋与黑魔法

宇智波斑，宇智波一族的初代族长也是缔结火之联盟的元老之一，居然出现在了魁地奇杯上。

说是居然，第一是因为，斑虽然习得长生不老之术，样貌与年轻时并无差别，但近些年他早已淡出众人的视线云游四方，怎么会突然回到魁地奇杯这种热闹的场所来；第二……

“我以为斑大人张扬又孤傲，”止水悄声对鼬说，此刻体育馆里炸开了锅，他其实不压低声音也没有人在意，“初代火影大人不在，他怎么有闲心来管这档子事儿？”

鼬咋舌，九尾暴走竟然被止水形容为这档子事儿，不知道梅林会不会被气得跳起来打他的头。但是以斑的实力和个性，很有可能在他眼里九尾确实是他不稀罕搭理的那档子事儿。

“话不能这么说呀，”突然一个声音插进来，鼬和止水循着声音看过去，发现是坐在富岳前边的男人，“九尾毕竟是斑收复的动物呀，而且柱间大人在这儿呢。”

鼬和止水却都沉默了。

最后是止水率先开口：“校长先生，这乔装有意义吗？”

霍格沃茨校长波风水门挥了挥魔杖，用来改变面容的魔咒解开了，“果然不愧是宇智波家的孩子，一下子就看出来了，后生可畏呢富岳先生。”他温和地笑了。

“你怎么那么肯定初代在？”富岳带着点紧张质问道，如果初代首领不在，那极为可能就要身为现任族长的自己去和斑交涉了——而富岳出于某些很明显的原因并不想与这位长辈有过多的交流。

“因为我请他们过来的。”水门说。

此时一声巨响把大家的注意力都重新拉到了主席台上。

宇智波斑的身边多了个人，一头及腰的黑长发，一身温润如玉的气质，即使裹在黑色的巫师袍里也不减其文雅。

“咳咳，” 他用魔杖指着自己的嘴巴，轻咳了几下试用了效果，“大家请稍安勿躁，我是千手柱间，这次我和斑都是受波风校长的邀请来到这里，事出紧急所以出手控制了场面，我们现在马上与魔法部合作平稳事态，比赛照常进行，请大家稍等一下。”

他说话仿佛有安定人心的力量，骚乱渐渐平息了，但众人还是在议论纷纷。

“你为什么请他们？”富岳难以置信地问道。

水门却并不回答，只是摇了摇头做了个手势示意以后再说。比起这个问题，还是控制局势更为重要。

之间斑根本不屑于与那些媚娃再多对视一眼，他挥了一下魔杖，那覆盖着自卸铠甲的魔法生物便在一片刺目的光芒之下消失了。

“他去哪儿了？”前排突然有一个声音响起。

鼬和止水低头一看，发现刚刚佐助抓着的少年已经冷静了下来，媚娃停止唱歌之后大部分人都清醒了过来，波风校长的儿子一如既往地充满了好奇心和活力，几乎是马上就恢复了过来。“它凭空消失了！”

佐助翻了个白眼：“白痴，他并没有消失，你看斑大人的手。”

佐助说得没错，九尾当然并没有凭空消失，而是落进了宇智波斑的怀里，变得非常小巧玲珑，它的脖子上套着一个蓝色的项圈。

“斑你对须佐能乎的运用真是越来越精细了啊。”柱间高兴地说。

“把你那傻乎乎的魔杖放下再跟我说话，你这呆瓜。”宇智波斑对赞美毫不领情。

全场的人都被这对话惊了一下——千手柱间一直举着他那当话筒的魔杖，把他们的对话的音量放大了好几倍。

“如假包换的斑大人，”止水苦笑着说，“还有柱间大人也是。”鼬点了点头——看来和柱间一起旅行的日子并没有将这位当年叱咤风云令人闻风丧胆的老祖宗变得安分一点。其实就他们族内达成的共识，和千手柱间在一起大概只会让宇智波斑变得更任性。比赛顺利地继续进行了。富岳让魔法部的成员集中待命，自己则和波风水门去了主席台，临走前他看了眼止水和鼬，示意他们留下来。

后来的比赛鼬都没怎么用心看，他眼尖地看到音之国那边有人和波风水门在主席台后面攀谈，而就算主持人仍旧尽责地主持者比赛，鼬也能明显地看穿他时不时向后瞥的小动作。

“我总觉得没这么简单。”他喃喃道。止水听到了他的低语，笑了笑。

“鼬的第六感总是很准确的，”止水凑近了鼬，示意他靠过来一些，以免让佐助听到——虽然族长家的小儿子此刻正和校长家的孩子拌嘴拌得不可开交，简直是天生的冤家，“我可不记得媚娃的歌声能让九尾发狂——这事要传出去能让纲手教授一拳打烂她的桌子。”

鼬从鼻腔里哼了一声，纲手怎么可能会不知道这事，就算魔法部真有能耐封锁消息，自来也可是和纲手并称为新世纪三大巫师，早是老相识了，更别说她还是千手柱间的孙女……“纲手教授就算不知道这件事，新学期她也有一百个机会把她的教学桌拍烂。”

止水又笑了起来，为了不让自己影响到其他看比赛的观众，他把头埋进了鼬的肩窝，鼬有些无奈地抬起头，正好看到主席台角落里波风水门正和一个脸色苍白的人谈话，神色严肃，后者的眼睛给他一种极为奇怪的感觉，他却说不上来具体的感受。这个并不熟悉的身影吸引了他的注意，但很快他就把目光移开了。

比赛结束的时候，夜已经深了，但是小孩子们意犹未尽，佐助在长辈面前还算有所收敛，但这并不妨碍他一脸不耐烦地被金发同伴拽住听后者不停地复述刚刚魁地奇球场上的精彩瞬间时眼睛散发出来兴奋的光芒。

止水笑着打断了金发男孩的话头：“小子，你叫什么名字？”

“鸣人！”

“好吧，鸣人——”止水眨了眨他的右眼，这是他逗小孩常用的手段，带着些俏皮的味道，而且往往非常有效，“比赛已经结束了哦，不如今晚吃完饭之后你来我们这里再和佐助聊聊怎么样？你也饿了吧，明天的比赛我们也会来看的哦。”

不得不说止水哄孩子还是很有一套，而且鸣人大概也真的饿了，终于放开了佐助转身和母亲离开。

回到帐篷的时候月亮已经高高挂起，可是富岳还是没有回来。美琴做饭去了，鼬一直没看到父亲的身影，有些担心，和止水准备出去找人，没想到刚出帐篷，鼬就见到了富岳的身影。

宇智波一族的帐篷离人群比较远，没什么闲杂人等在这附近游荡，但却是体育馆另一侧偏门去往露营地的必经之路，因为宇智波一族的人大多在魔法部当傲罗，负责这次比赛的警卫工作，也可以借此进行调动。富岳此刻正站在这条路上，似乎在和什么人争吵——不，不如说是在劝阻争吵的人……

鼬和止水走过去，但是并没有出声。

“……抑制九尾……”

“不是……黑魔法……”

“监护他……”

“……这是阴谋！”

“……必须采取措施……”

“——武装！……”

“没有这个必要！”富岳厉声说。鼬从来没见自己的父亲这么生气。

然后他俩就被发现了。初代火影发现的他们。

“哎呀，这是宇智波家的孩子吗。”他和善地打了个招呼，顺便打断了争吵。

众人纷纷转身望向两个年轻人。鼬看见了之前在比赛时遇见的宇智波斑和千手柱间，还有那个脸色苍白的人，自来也站在他的旁边，抓着他的手臂。除此之外还有一个半张脸扎着绷带的老人，一脸阴沉地望着他们。

“父亲，”鼬神色不变，“您太久没回来，我们出来找。”

众人从善如流地散去了。

鼬见到的那个脸色苍白的长发男人路过他的时候停了下来，狭长的眼睛兴致勃勃地看着鼬。

“大蛇丸，离我儿子远点。”富岳的声音如霜冻般冷硬。

“对长辈要用敬称啊，富岳。”大蛇丸悠然地说，把袖子拢起来，与鼬擦肩而过。

自来也简单地点点头，然后追着那个叫大蛇丸的人去了。

富岳长出一口气，朝止水和鼬招招手：“走吧。”

止水和鼬对视一眼，没说什么，随着富岳回到帐篷里。


	3. 誓言与谎言

“我发现每年你都会一直观察那些新生。”

止水在离开大堂带着学生准备去拉文克劳塔楼的路上和鼬咬耳朵。鼬是拉文克劳的新级长，但是他实在是太不拘言笑，所以基本上招揽新生的工作都是同级的女级长心子做的，止水在旁边跟着一起走，偶尔指导一下新晋级长。但很明显地比起指导他更多地是找机会和鼬聊天。

“我好奇很久了，”他说，把声音压低不让后面的新生知道，但是心子站在旁边听见了，小小地翻了个白眼，“但是这几年就我在带新生，你都躲在后面，现在你也过来了，正好问问。”

鼬抿了抿嘴角，微微偏过头躲开止水呼在他耳朵上的气息，“没什么，佐助他一直很想知道入学是怎样的，他很忧心他以后的学院归属，所以总要缠着我和他讲各个学院的新生都是些怎样的人，你知道——”

“是啊，毕竟他哥哥史无前例地作为斯莱特林家族的人进了拉文克劳，”止水笑嘻嘻地，“也不知道佐助到底会去哪个学院……”

鼬摇了摇头：“我觉得都差不多。”

谈话间他们走走停停，躲开了一些趁机移动的楼梯，最终还是成功地爬到了塔楼上。

心子眼睛发亮：“来吧来吧！我想猜谜了！”

有个声音从人群里传出来，嗤笑了一声：“就知道你憋了一个假期不猜谜忍不了了。”

“天麻你给我闭嘴。”心子指名道姓地批评道，随后抬手敲了敲门。

面前的鹰嘴环缓慢地吐出谜语来：“深情由我传，美丑由我定；英文三字母，正倒写都行。”

心子咦了一声，正思索着，便听见鼬开口：“眼睛（Eye）。”

得到了正确答案的鹰嘴环自然放行，在进去前止水乐呵呵地伸手撩了下鼬束在脑后的马尾：“不愧是鼬，真是聪明呢。”

天麻此时正越过他们和其他拉文克劳的学生一起涌进休息室，他咂了下嘴，摇摇头走了进去。

鼬说要给佐助写封短信，去房间拿信纸了。止水则停在休息室里，新生们大多都跑到自己房间去看新奇的了，休息室里挺安静的，只有心子和天麻惯例待在休息室天南海北地聊。止水走过去找了个舒服的沙发位置，刚一坐下就听见天麻啧了一声，说道：“看看，连位置都选双人的，估计一会儿又要在我俩面前二人世界。”

“你有本事这话在鼬面前说啊，”心子心情不错的样子，盯着手中的羊皮纸挥舞着魔杖不知在钻研些什么，“着急你就推一把，是谁说自己是站在鼬那边的，绝不帮忙？”

“鼬那种死脑筋，我还不敢去帮他理，”天麻说，他和心子平时和鼬一起上课，同年级里混得最熟，其实两个人都比鼬要大一些，总是有些照顾这个天赋极高却总是闷不吭声的朋友，“万一弄巧成拙了怎么办。”

止水只是笑着，一点也没感到窘迫，倒是对心子的动作起了点兴趣：“你在干什么？”

“没啥。”心子耸耸肩，突然指着天麻念了句什么，一道光飞过去缠住了他的脖子。

天麻吓了一大跳，直接跳起来：“你对我干嘛了？”

“做个小实验，”心子笑嘻嘻地说，“来吧，跟我说实话，听说你假期没去魁地奇杯？怎么没去，我还指望着你给我说说呢。谈恋爱去了？”

天麻瞪着她：“胡说八道什么呢！我父亲生病了，我在圣迭戈陪他。”

心子倒吸一口气：“伯伯生病了？他没事吧？”

“没事，不是什么大病……”天麻摆了摆手，“就是有点麻烦，所以耽搁了一下。你倒是告诉我你对我施了什么咒？”

“‘从实招来’，我发现其实偶尔可以发明一些无伤大雅的咒语玩，也不是什么恶咒，估计也没什么效力，”心子解释道，“大概就是……你说谎的话就会被倒挂金钟之类的吧。”

天麻摇摇头：“倒是个不错的咒语。”

正好这时鼬下楼梯出来了，他有些好奇地看着他们的谈论，于是止水就解释了一下：“心子发明了个新咒语，有检查撒谎的能力。”

心子兴致大起：“哎止水和鼬你们俩也试试吧！我想看看是不是真有效。”

鼬大概也猜到了是怎么回事，也不接话，微微笑了笑便走到止水身边坐下。

“鼬是永远都不会对我说谎的，”止水摊开手表示无能为力，“心子你可以找其他人给你试，不过你的魔咒肯定是没问题的。”

“啧——”天麻翻了个白眼。

此时鼬却开口了，“说到咒语，这个假期我在家里倒是找到了一个有趣的咒语。”

“你在书里看到的？”止水直起身，“我以为你早就把你家藏书翻了个遍。”

“话虽如此，”鼬抬眼看了看止水，带了些责备的意味，“斑大人在家里稍作休整的时候我看了一下他的藏书。”

“宇智波斑的咒语？”心子跳了起来，一脸兴奋，“那不是传说中的咒术大师吗！他的咒语有一半都没人知道该怎么用，你看到了什么吗？”

“我也……”鼬考虑了一下措辞，“那个咒语很不像斑大人的风格。是个很简单的咒语。”

“因为简单所以不是斑先生的风格？”天麻不解。

“并不是，那是因为那个咒语……大概是给恋人用的。”

休息室里有一瞬的寂静。

止水示意鼬继续说下去。

“如果是一对心意互通的情侣或者夫妻的话，只要将他们的魔杖尖抵在一起，然后念‘至死不渝’，如果羁绊足够强烈，会使魔杖间相互产生紧密的联系，借此感受对方的一切。”

“那如果……其中一方出意外呢？或者他们背叛了对方……”心子睁大了眼睛。

“那么另一方的魔杖也会失去生命的光泽。”鼬一板一眼地背诵着他所看到的记载。

休息室又安静了下来，只听到柴火噼里啪啦的响声。

“哎，”天麻突然躺倒在沙发上，望着星空天花板，“我们四个单身狗在这里，这咒语一点用也没有啊。”

“总会用到的。”鼬一本正经。

心子忽然笑起来，不过很快她又皱起眉头：“……斑先生用过这个咒语吗？”

鼬眨了眨眼：“这是斑大人手写的笔记，而且多有涂改，应该是用了吧。”

“那他是和谁用的？记载里他并没有伴侣啊。”

这次换到鼬沉默了。心子看了一眼止水，发现他的笑容也淡下来了。

天麻此刻还是保持着躺倒在沙发上的姿势，他盯着天花板不断变动的星空：“你忘了魔法史课上说的了吗？宇智波斑在那场大战中失去了他的魔杖，从此之后便研究使用无杖魔法了。”

止水在陪着鼬走到宿舍门口的时候，停住了脚步。

“'总会用到的'？”他含笑问道。

鼬似乎还是很平静的样子：“……天麻喜欢心子不是一天两天的事了。”

早些进房的天麻的声音隔着门传过来：“我听见了！”

止水忍不住笑出了声：“你就只是想到了这个？”

鼬张了张嘴，但没有发出声音。止水也并不再深究，只是弹了弹他的额头：“夜深了，早点睡，晚安。”

鼬低声应了，然后看着止水沿着楼梯离开。半晌，他才摸了摸额头，转身进了房间。


End file.
